When it all comes crashing down
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: A plan to change things could turn her life upside down more than anyone realises. Lita? please R


Title: When it all comes crashing down (1/?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: i own nothing and no one you recognise

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/??

Notes: This will be set somewhere around late 2005 but with a few changes. Randy Orton is on Raw not Smackdown. I'm treating storylines as real life as and when i need to and will also be switching between real names and ring names as and when i need to.

Summery: A plan to change things could turn her life upside down more than anyone realises.

* * *

Lita was pacing her locker room floor. She'd just been at ringside to once again witness Edge getting beaten by John Cena. She glanced over at the blond Canadian who was currently cursing himself out for losing again. She did feel bad for him, after all no one liked to lose but she couldn't feel as bad for him as she probably should, not when deep down all she wanted to do was smile.

She sat down next to Edge and gave him as close to a sympathetic smile as she could muster. Though it might look to the public that she and the Canadian were an item the truth was very different. They were friends, best friends to be exact but the redheads heart belonged to someone else and had for a quite a while, not that anyone knew that, not even Edge.

The diva pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail and tied it in place as her friends green eyed gaze fell upon her. Apparently he wasn't buying her attempt at a smile anymore than she was.

"Li...how the hell am i ever gonna be champion when its always those damn little goody-goody faces that get favored for titles over me?" the blond superstar asked her.

The redhead laughed a little before answering him.

"If either of us knew the answer to that then we'd both be geniuses now wouldn't we? Things will change one day...they have to"

"No they wont...not while Cena's still Vinnie Mac's blue eyed boy. If i could just get Cena out of the way somehow..." he ran his hands back through his hair and didn't notice the look on his friends face at the mention of John Cena's name. If he'd been paying more attention he might have seen the redhead blush.

Lita quickly hid her blushes and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"what do you mean by get rid of Cena?"

The Canadian answered her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Now that i don't know yet...but things are gonna have to change Li...and they're gonna have to change soon."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the locker room door. The diva looked at her blond companion as if to ask if he was expecting someone. When all she got in return was another shrug of his shoulders she got up and crossed the room, opening to door to see the slightly smirking face of Randy Orton.

"Orton? What do you want?" the diva asked in a slightly clipped tone. She didn't particularly have anything against the St Luis native as she'd never really spoken to him much before but she had heard of his reputation with women.

The young superstar quirked a brow at her and smirked a little more.

"Nice to see you too Lita. I have business to discuss with your boyfriend" he made sure to make air quotes as he said boyfriend.

The redheaded diva rolled her eyes and stepped back from the door to let him in the locker room. She wasn't surprised when both men glanced over at her waiting for her to leave before they started talking. She rolled her eyes again.

"If you want me to leave all you have to do is ask you..." the slightly disgruntled diva snapped at them as she grabbed her cell phone and left the locker room.

* * *

Lita yawned as she made her way aimlessly through the arena hallways. She had thought about hanging around outside the locker room in case she could hear what the two superstars needed to keep so secret but in the end she'd decided to trust them. After all one of them was her best friend, the same best friend who'd never been able to keep anything secret from her for more than 5 minutes.

She laughed a little to herself as she walked and wondered what life would be like if she gave away her own secrets so easily. To say she was glad she didn't would be an understatement. The redhead looked around her as she tried to figure out what she was going to do to kill enough time before she headed back to the locker room. She was just about to turn a corner when out of nowhere an arm wrapped itself around her slim waist and pulled her into a darkened room. The diva attempted to scream but was quickly silenced by a kiss.

The second his lips touched hers she knew it was him. It didn't take long for her arms to find their usual place around his neck while he kissed her. After what felt like forever to the redhead he broke their kiss and moved one hand from her waist, bringing it up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear as he looked at her in the dim light that was coming in from the window.

"Someone's gonna see us if you keep doing that" the diva said what a slight smirk.

The superstar standing in front of her shrugged and grinned at her, showing off his dimples.

"Then let them see. I still don't get why this has to be such a big secret...i love you...i want the whole world to know"

He almost whined as he spoke.

The redheaded diva sighed as she looked up into her boyfriend's blue eyes.

"Baby i know you want to tell everyone and we will soon...it's just too complicated right now. I wish we didn't have to keep hiding like this too..."

She laid her head against his chest and listened to his strong heart beat. Hearing that always made her feel so much calmer. She felt him run his fingers over her hair before he spoke again.

"Just promise me we wont have to keep this a secret forever?"

She lifted her face to look at him again.

"I promise baby...i love you"

He leaned down a little and kissed her lips softly before smiling again.

"why were you out walking around all on your own anyway?"

The redhead shrugged before answering.

"He's up to something...him and Orton...they're planning something"

The superstar in front of her frowned a little.

"We both know nothin' good ever comes from their planning babe...you should go before anyone comes looking for you"

Lita sighed and ran her fingers over his cheek as she kept looking into those bright blue eyes.

"This is all gonna be worth it isn't it John?"

"I promise i will Li...i love you"

He kissed her quickly and brushed her hair behind her ear again before leaving. The redhead was getting far to used to all this sneaking around, she knew exactly how long to wait before following him.

* * *

It didn't take her long to make her way back to her own locker room, the feel of his fingers running through her hair still fresh in her mind. She had just reached out to open the locker room door when it was opened from the other side and she almost literally bumped into Randy Orton.

"So we go after Cena next week?" Orton asked in a hushed tone as he stepped to the side a little to let the diva into the locker room.

"That's right man next week...that's when everything changes..." Edge replied, a smirk evident on the Canadians face.

Lita knew as she sat down and watched the two men shake hands that she'd been right to have a bad feeling about this. And she knew there was no way she could warn John that something was coming. She'd just have to wait and watch.

* * *

so what did you think duckies? Reviews are appreciated so go hit that review button 


End file.
